Good Bye for this lifetime
by RenAfri
Summary: Hehehe. Baca aja dah! Cerita aneh yang datang dari seorang Author yang sedang stress karena tugas menumpuk. OneShot. Jika ada yang merasa tersakiti saya minta maaph! Jika semuanya senang n happy, saya g ikutan seneng. Lho?


Saya kadang bertanya pada diri sendiri kenapa saya masih sempat nulis fanfic padahal ujian akhir semester sudah di depan mata dan tugas dan cucian menumpuk. Apa ini yang dinamakan stress? Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 5 menitan untuk nulis fic ini, sambil denger lagu Run-nya Leona Lewis, jadi jika kurang berkenan tolong dimaafkan. Read and enjoy dan jangan lupa recehnya eh reviewnya *Ngarep bgt dah*

**Disclaimer** : Lalalalala....Naruto punya saya *Digebuk orang sedunia* Oke...Naruto bukan punya saya maupun Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tuh yang paling ngarep buat dapetin si Naruto, bukan saya!!! *Di-Chidori*

* * *

" **To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do** "-- _RUN, Leona Lewis_

* * *

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memandang nanar lelaki di hadapannya, "Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Kau tahu alasannya," jawab lelaki berambut pirang itu singkat.

Angin berhembus kencang di atas gunung Hokage, tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Dari atas ketinggian ini mereka dapat melihat Konoha yang sedang dalam pembangunan kembali setelah serangan Pain tiga minggu lalu.

"Aku tak tahu alasannya." keluh Sasuke, "Kenapa harus dia?"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Sasuke tertunduk. Tangannya terkepal.

"Aku pikir kau.." Sasuke terdiam sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Naruto, "Kenapa kau selalu ingin membawaku kembali?"

"Karena kau saudaraku," jawab Naruto tenang, "Karena ikatan kita."

"Saudara?" desis Sasuke, matanya berubah warna, "Kau bukan Itachi! Sejak awal aku tak pernah menganggap kau saudaraku. Sejak awal aku..."

Hening. Begitu hening sehingga Sasuke seolah-olah bisa mendengar degup jantung sendiri yang berdetak makin keras. Di langit, awan berarak cepat tertiup angin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" ujar Naruto. Suaranya terdengar bagai musik di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu. _Dulu_. Sampai kemudian aku sadar aku tak seharusnya mencintaimu. Karena mencintaimu sama seperti mencintai fatamorgana, mencintai bayang-bayang indah yang tak nyata, mencintai ilusi. Aku mencintai seseorang yang tak akan pernah mambalas cintaku. Aku berhenti mencintai karena aku tak--"

"Kau salah!" potong Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu, sejak awal aku mencintaimu. Dulu dan sekarang!" dia meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap sepasang mata yang telah berubah warna menjadi hitam kembali. _Dulu_ mata itu membuatnya jatuh cinta. _Dulu_ lelaki ini adalah segalanya baginya.

"Seandainya kau kembali lebih cepat." Narut menggeleng kepalanya dan perlahan menepis tangan Sasuke. Terbayang kembali olehnya pertempuran di Konoha tiga minggu lalu. Naruto datang dan semuanya sudah terlambat. Pain berhasil menghancurkan Konoha hanya dengan satu jurus. Di saat-saat terakhir ketika Naruto hampir kewalahan melawan enam Pain sekaligus, Sasuke datang dan menolongnya, bertempur bersama seperti di masa lalu ketika mereka masih di Tim Tujuh, melupakan dendamnya terhadap tetua Konoha yang bertanggungjawab terhadap pembantaian Klan Uchiha. "Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku senang kau kembali." Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke perlahan, "Tempatmu di sini, Sasuke. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha menyangkalnya, Konoha adalah rumahmu. Jadi, Selamat Datang kembali, Teme!!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Hampa. Kosong. Itu yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia tak tahu dengan cara apa lagi dia bisa meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia begitu mencintainya.

"Tidak bisakah..." bisik Sasuke, "Tidak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?" Dia tak mampu mengendalikan badannya yang bergetar. Dia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku mencintainya." kata Naruto lembut. Tangan Sasuke kembali terkepal.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya. Ada yang berdarah di dalam tubuhnya dan dia tahu yang berdarah itu hatinya.

"Karena dia selalu ada ketika aku butuh seseorang untuk bersandar. Karena dia membuatku merasa bahwa aku dibutuhkan, bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Karena dia mencintaiku. Karena dia tidak sepertimu. Karena dia bukan kau."

Dunia terus berputar. Waktu terus bergulir. Dan ketika kita hendak melangkah maju, kadang kita harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang begitu berharga meski terasa berat. Hidup itu penuh pilihan, dan di setiap pilihan harus ada konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung. Naruto dan Sasuke tahu itu. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tidak di kehidupan ini.

"Aku berjanji, Naruto," bisik Sasuke sembari memandang Naruto yang makin berjalan menjauh, "Di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

* * *

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu depan rumahnya yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki.

"Aku pulang!" serunya ceria.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," seseorang berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat menyambutnya dengan senyum tulus, "Selamat datang."

"Hanya itu?" Naruto tersenyum dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Tidak ada ciuman selamat datang?"

Wajah Sai memerah.

* * *

"** How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone  
when you get home?** "--_Sweetest Goodbye, Maroon 5_

**The End**

_

* * *

_

Kukukukuku (Orochimaru Mode : ON)

Well...saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ini dilemma. Saya tidak bisa memilih antara SasuNaru/NaruSasu dan SaiNaru/NaruSai. Jadi lebih baik saya tidak usah berkomentar banyak karena saya takut digebuk penggemar SasuNaru hehehehe. Tapi jangan pikir setelah saya menulis ini perasaan saya baik2 saja. Saya malah merasa bahwa saya terlalu kejam pada Sasuke. How's about SaiNaruSasu? Threesome? *ditendang Sasuke*

Review pliz *Puppy eyes no jutsu* but No Flame.

Oh iya, walo g penting saya mau bilang kalo lagunya Leona Lewis yang _Bleeding Love_ dan _Run_ cocok ma kisah percintaannya Naruto X Sasuke. Tragis. Nangis-nangis darah dah!!!

Yang baca sampai sini pasti orangnya cakep.


End file.
